


Let Us Always Meet

by A_Touch_Of_Insanity



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Blowjobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, THERE IS PLOT, set pre-canon for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Touch_Of_Insanity/pseuds/A_Touch_Of_Insanity
Summary: Bodhi Rook was a young pilot just looking to drown his sorrows in a bar by himself. That goal changed the moment he saw Cassian sitting beside him and from then on their lives become inextricably entwined.





	

Bodhi sipped at his drink and grimaced again. It truly was disgusting; some vile concoction of alcohol and flavourings that in no was resembled any appealing flavour. Worst of all, it had a pretty low alcohol content so even if he did manage to get through the whole glass he'd still be sober at the end of it. He slumped further in his seat at the bar and rested his head on his arm.

The bar was bustling and loud, although not obnoxiously so. The music was being played by a band in the corner and whilst it was decent enough, Bodhi was nowhere near intoxicated enough to dance. He hunched with his chin on the bar, feeling as lonely and miserable as he had become accustomed to being.

'Is anyone sitting here?,' a voice next to him asked. The soft tone and unfamiliar accent caught Bodhi's attention enough to turn to look to its owner. And then look some more.

The man was attractive; the self-aware kind of attractive of a man who knew exactly what effect he had on people. Silken hair was parted to perfection and set off with a scruff of stubble on his jaw- not enough to be called a beard, certainly, but enough to make it clear that it was not an accidental product of not shaving for too long. Bodhi imagined his skin would be smooth under his hand if he reached out to touch him. His eyes were deep and dark and piercing and...staring right back at him.

'If you're going to fuck me with your eyes, at least buy me a drink first,' the man smirked and Bodhi felt the heat rise in his cheeks.

'S-sorry I didn't mean to stare,' he stammered, feeling the sudden need to justify himself, he kept talking again his own will. 'It's just that you asked to sit there an-and so I was just replying only I g-g-got distracted because you're a very attractive man and...'

'You're not so bad yourself, kid,' he interrupted and sat down on the bar stool. He outstretched his hand. 'My name is Cassian, by the way.'

'Bodhi,' he gulped and shook Cassian's hand. The skin on his fingers and palm at least wasn't as smooth as he'd imagined, patched with the telltale callouses of regular blaster use. 'What...umm...what would you like to drink?'

Cassian chuckled and the sound was near music in its sweetness. 'I was joking about that, but it's nice of you to ask.' He then called over the bartender and ordered something Bodhi had never even heard of. 'You're an Imperial pilot, right?'

He startled slightly. 'Lucky guess?'

'Partially,' Cassian smiled. 'Half the people in this trading outpost work for the Empire, myself included. The base here is small and I know everyone permanently stationed here by name. So an unfamiliar, uncomfortable-looking employee of the Empire...a pilot.'

Bodhi shrugged. 'I just fly small cargo ships, not fighters. But yes, I suppose I'm a pilot. What about you?'

'I'm an officer at the base here.'

'An officer? I should be calling you 'sir'.'

'I like the sound of that,' he smirked, voice oozing charm and innuendo. 'Perhaps later. For now, lets stick with Cassian.'

Bodhi mocks saluted him. 'Certainly, sir,' he grinned.

The bartender set two drinks in shot glasses in front of Cassian who thanked him and slid one of the glasses in front of Bodhi.

'Figured you weren't enjoying that drink you've got there,' he explained. 'So I got you a much better one.'

Bodhi held the small glass of yellowish liquid on the bar in front of him and eyed it warily. He took the tiniest kitten-sip, sticking his tongue out a little to taste it before committing to its consumption. He can't discern any particular flavour, only the extreme potency of a number of varieties of liquors combined in one drink. 'Are you trying to get me drunk?' Bodhi laughed.

'I'm trying to get me drunk,' he stated before immediately downing the whole glass in a matter of moments. 'If you get drunk as well...it's a happy accident.' He looked at Bodhi expectantly.

Bodhi grabbed his own glass and tipped it into his mouth as Cassian had demonstrated. It burned his throat but not unpleasantly and the sensation was soon gone as he swallowed the liquid. He proudly hit his glass down on the table.

'Another?' Cassian asked.

'Another!'

'Coming right at you, kid,' he smiles and gestured for two more from the bartender.

'Not a kid,' Bodhi grumbled under his breath and Cassian raised an eyebrow in response. 'I'm twenty!' he protested. It was only a small lie; he was really nineteen.

'You don't look it,' Cassian remarked with a small chuckle. 'Maybe if you weren't so...' He reached over and stroked along Bodhi's jawline to his chin. '...clean shaven.' He paused, noting the other man's tenseness. 'Is this okay?' In response, Bodhi leans into the touch a little more. 'How about this?' He brushed his thumb over Bodhi's bottom lip.

Bodhi made a snap decision. He was at least slightly tipsy and a very attractive man was quite clearly attempting to seduce him so he gave in to his urges. He opened his mouth a little and let Cassian's thumb shallowly into his mouth. He latched his lips around it and licked the tip cautiously, looking up to assess the reaction.

Cassian was so close that Bodhi could see his pupils dark and blown wide staring right into his own. When he spoke again his voice was low and slightly broken. 'Bodhi, I know we've just met but you're a really good-looking guy and I would really like to get laid tonight.'

Bodhi smiled a little around his finger and leant forward to press a firm kiss to the other man's mouth, hands coming up to grip at his soft hair. 'Me too,' he whispered breathlessly.

They stared in to each other's eyes for a moment more. The bartender coughed awkwardly to get their attention and slid the drinks onto the bar in front of him.

'What would you say to downing these shots and then getting out of here?' Cassian growled in his ear.

'I would say that sounds like a fantastic idea,' Bodhi agreed and picked up his glass. They grinned and clinked the cups together before drinking their contents in seconds. Bodhi came up spluttering from the sudden burning sensations in his throat and Cassian had to lean away so that he didn't accidentally hit him from laughing too hard.

'Come on, lets go,' Bodhi urged, indignant.

Cassian slung his arm around Bodhi's shoulder as they made to walk out of the bar, hot breath on his neck.

'Hey! You haven't paid!' the bartender shouted.

'Put it on my tab,' Cassian called back and continued to leave despite the bartender's aggressive protests.

They stumbled slightly in the street outside, walking towards the base. Bodhi was definitely more than a little intoxicated at this point but he could still make sound and reasonably sensible judgements, baring kissing a total stranger in a bar and agreeing to have sex with him.

'They give pilots temporary accommodation on the base, right?' Cassian asked.

'You're an officer; surely your quarters would be nicer?'

'Yes..err...obviously,' he hesitated. 'It's just that the walls there are quite thin, if you get my drift, and-' He leant really close to murder right into Bodhi's ear. 'I'm betting I can make you moan loud enough to wake half the building.'

A ripple of arousal shot through his body, a pulse that made him tense and pray that the street was dark enough to conceal the blush on his face. Bodhi was only nineteen, of course, and teenagers tend to get turned on easily. He stuttered his next words with the excitement of it all.

'Umm...yeah, sure I-I mean of course you can come back to my room.'

'I don't think I have security clearance for that area, though, so you might have to sneak me in, okay?' Cassian whispered, wrapping his arm around his waist to pull him closer.

'That'll be easy,' Bodhi shrugged and felt heat rising in his cheeks again when Cassian kissed him on the cheek and thanked him.

They reached the base soon after; an ugly looking complex that had been recently bolted on to the side of the trading outpost. Bodhi knew the way to the temporary accompanied for pilots round the side and he led Cassian there. The pilot's entrance was much less heavily guarded than the main, the door only flanked by two slumped stormtroopers.

'Who are you?' one of them asked in an aggressive but bored tone.

'I'm...umm...I-I'm a pilot,' Bodhi said whilst scrabbling in his pocket in an attempt to find his documentation. He showed the man the crumpled piece of paper.

'And who is this?' the other said, gesturing to Cassian.

'He's an offi-'

'I'm with him,' Cassian interrupted, his voice saturated with implications as he unsubtly slipped his arm around Bodhi's waist.

The stormtroopers looked noticeably uncomfortable, looking at each other before shrugging. 'Sure, go ahead.'

'That was so embarrassing,' Bodhi hissed when they got inside and further down the corridor. Cassian looked mock-hurt.

'Flirting with me is something to be ashamed of now I see' He laughed as Bodhi struggled to respond. 'It worked, didn't it?

Bodhi had to admit that it did and they were now in the building with very few questions raised. He found the room he had been assigned earlier and let them inside, glad that he hadn't had enough time to make the place a mess yet. In all honesty, he had never imagined himself picking anyone up at the bar tonight, he had just wanted to get drunk and forget about his life for a little while.

As soon as the door was shut Cassian was on him like a predator, clutching his prey and devouring him with ungentle kisses to his mouth and throat and neck and jaw. Bodhi, already a little dizzied from alcohol consumption, practically fell over from the overwhelming sensation. He stumbled a little, giggling.

'You're so adorable,' Cassian chuckled. 'How is it even possible for someone to be this adorable?'

Bodhi lunged at him with a series of frantic and deeply passionate kisses. In the gaps between contact he hissed, 'don't...want...to be...adorable...'

Cassian held him and slowed his rapid pace with a stroke of his hair and gentle kisses peppering his jawline. He began to undo the top buttons of Bodhi's shirt. 'No? What do you want to be called?'

Bodhi shrugged and with it shrugged off his shirt, leaving his bare chest exposed.

'Cute?' Cassian teased in between more kissing, not even attempting to rid himself of his own shirt and focussing all the attention on the other man. Bodhi growled. 'Okay, okay not cute then. How about...charming?' Bodhi winked at him, grinning and flushed from kissing. 'No, definitely not. Perhaps...tempting?'

Cassian moved his hand, stroking it languidly down Bodhi's chest and abdomen, muscles quivering with the contact before letting his hand come to rest over the obvious bulge in his trousers. Bodhi closed his eyes and hissed in heightened arousal, sinking further into the touch. 'May I?' Cassian asked, hand hovering over the fastenings.

'Please,' he all but whimpered in response.

Cassian managed to rid him of his remaining clothing, other than his underwear, quickly if not entirely gracefully. And then he sunk to his knees.

Bodhi nearly fainted. It was the hottest, most arousing thing he'd ever seen in his entire existence; Cassian's head at crotch-level in front of him, staring up with heavy lidded eyes. Maintaining eye contact he moved forward and breathed across Bodhi's still clothed cock before mouthing at it through the underwear. It didn't matter that his spit was making the material damp as it was already moist from his arousal and the heat and the movement was only adding to that. Bodhi let out a barely audible moan.

Somehow this triggered Cassian to stop his ministrations and get to his feet, much to Bodhi's disappointment and confusion. 'Irresistible?' he asked.

Oh right, he was still trying to describe Bodhi.

'W-why did you stop?'

'Because if I suck your cock whilst you are standing up...' he smirked. 'You will fall over.' Cassian pushed Bodhi backwards and he stumbled onto the bed. 'Plus, you are nearly naked and I haven't even taken off my jacket. Hardly seems fair.'

Bodhi watched from the bed as Cassian slowly, deliberately slowly, removes his clothing piece by piece. By the time he was taking off his trousers, Bodhi couldn't help but begin to palm himself through his underwear, held tilting back and legs spreading almost automatically.

'Inviting,' Cassian commented as he moved to join him on the bed, now similarly undressed. 'You are definitely inviting.'

Their lips locked again for quite a while and this time it was somehow even more heated. By the time they part to catch a breath, Bodhi was grinding his hips against the other man and shuddering with arousal. Cassian was poised between his spread legs and kissing down his chest, breathlessly asking, 'Have you got any lube?'

Somehow, despite his nakedness and compromising position, it was this question that made the blood rush to Bodhi's cheeks. 'Umm...I don't think I do,' he stammered, ashamed at how ill prepared he was. 'I'm sorry, it's my fault I was so-'

'It doesn't matter,' Cassian reassured. 'There are many other ways we can enjoy ourselves without the need for lubricant.'

In the midst of the next session of making out, both set of underwear somehow made their ways off their body until it was just hot skin on skin. Suddenly Cassian ducked and positioned himself above Bodhi's crotch.

'Please,' he whined even though he didn't really know what he was begging for. Cassian smirked and obliged.

Instead of taking his cock into his mouth as Bodhi had presumed, Cassian instead kissed his way lower until his mouth reached the other man's hole. He licked it and Bodhi quivered. He did it again only this time with more force so that the muscles spawned, reacting to unfamiliar and indescribable new stimuli. Cassian paused for a moment. 'Good?' he asked, to make sure it was alright.

'Fuck,' Bodhi exhaled, not able to form any coherent thoughts, let alone sentences.

He came like that soon after, with Cassian lapping at his hole with his mouth and with one hand on Bodhi's cock, stroking him to completing. He cried out a high, desperate noise that only made Cassian stroke harder as he helped him through the orgasm.

After a moment of boneless pleasure, Bodhi sat up and found the energy to lunge back into a forceful kiss before pinning Cassian beneath him and reversing their roles. He took a more traditional approach, however, taking Cassian's cock into his mouth and reducing him to moans and expletives.

'You...fuck-you should grow your-ah-hair longer,' he attempted and pulled at Bodhi's short-ish locks. 'Give me-oh-something to...hold on to.'

Bodhi ran his tongue up and down the shaft, tongued at the slit and bobbed his head before trying in vain the take the non-unimpressively sized cock all the way into his mouth. He was almost all the way down when Cassian cried out and came.

He had given enough warning so that Bodhi could have pulled away but instead he let him come in his mouth with glee. The taste was unpleasant but gone in a moment as he swallowed it down quick and looked back up at the other man, slightly smug.

'Beautiful,' Cassian sighed as they settled down together. 'That's the way I should describe you. You are beautiful.'

Bodhi felt suddenly too sleepy to object, instead cuddling a little closer and letting him stroke his face fondly. It was probably a combination of the alcohol and the recent orgasm that suddenly made him so relaxed and pliant. Cassian pulled him close and Bodhi didn't even question if he was going to stay the night. Instead he just mumbled a 'thank you' and fell asleep with his own come still drying on his stomach.

He awoke in his small room, shivering and alone to the harsh wailing of sirens. Although still early, the light streaming through the small window was enough to make him squint and head to baker. Only bothering to half-dress he stumbled out of the rooms and asked the nearest panicked soldier what was going on.

A rebel had broken into the base last night, stolen some intel and killed at least half a dozen stormtroopers before stealing a ship and leaving the planet.

He shuffled back into his room, still dazed and sleep-deprived. He looked around for any sign the his twisting gut might be making a mistake. It was some rebel. Just some rebel.

The only clothes piled on the floor were his own. There was no note, no goodbye, no remains of their night together. Cassian was nowhere to be seen.

It could've been a coincidence. The same night he lets a stranger into the base is the same night a rebel insurgent chose to attack. It could've been a coincidence.

It wasn't.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my tumblr andorandrook for more of me and feel free to leave a prompt or suggestion there or here in the comments


End file.
